


Captive Leads

by distantattraction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are captured by Cornelia, who agrees to let them go--if they fuck for her entertainment.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Captive Leads

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon, forced exhibitionism, bondage, no preparation anal sex, blood.
> 
> Written for and [available on](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=302812#cmt302812) the kinkmeme.

"It's very simple," Cornelia tells them. She has Sylvain and Felix trussed up like hogs for the slaughter, knives at their throats. "If you make each other come, I'll let you go."

" _What?_ " they ask in unison. It's a ridiculous demand. Surely they must have misheard. But Cornelia's men are cutting their clothes away, leaving them naked on the fortress floor with their arms tied behind their backs.

"Like I said, it's simple. You fuck, I watch."

"If you wanted to see my dick so badly, you could have just asked," Sylvain says. There are thin red lines on his skin from the soldier's clumsy knifework, but he ignores them. "I'm always happy to bed a woman as beautiful as you are."

Cornelia clicks her tongue at him, her expression twisting into something monstrous. "There's nothing entertaining about that, you tiresome boy. But watching you sleep with one of your chaste friends? That could be interesting. Besides, if you don't, I'll have my men cut your throats. You see? Simple!"

"Do you think I'm afraid to die?" Felix's voice is colder than a Gautier winter, sharper than a Zoltan sword. It's terrifying.

"Felix," Sylvain says, careful not to let his voice betray his fear. "Don't."

"It's a war, Sylvain," Felix says. His bright eyes have gone so dark. "I've long accepted the idea that I might die in it."

Sylvain clenches his fists behind his back. It's too early to fulfill their promise.

He turns to Cornelia. "What do we have to do?"

"What the fuck?" Felix asks. "Don't play along."

"What do we have to do?" Sylvain asks again. His voice is steady. Like Felix, he is unafraid of the path he chooses.

"Just make each other come. It doesn't count if it's with your mouths or your hands. Not that you can use your hands anyway."

"And then you'll let us go?"

" _Sylvain._ " Felix hisses his name, worry creeping into his voice. "Don't tell me you're considering this."

"And then I'll let you go," Cornelia says. "I'll even give you some pants to wear. The armor you were wearing when we caught you is long gone."

"No time limit," Sylvain says, "and no one touches us until we finish."

Cornelia taps one long fingernail against the arm of her chair. "You get an hour. If you can't manage a single orgasm in that time, I'll let my men have their way with you. And then I'll kill you."

"Fine. You have a deal."

"No, you don't," Felix says. "You can't just do this, Sylvain."

Sylvain turns to look at him. Felix is shivering on the cold stone, his legs twisted to hide his cock from Cornelia's hungry eyes. He is concerned, but not afraid. He is beautiful. He is going to walk out of this place alive.

"It's okay, Felix." Sylvain's voice is utterly calm. "I'm going to get you out of here. You don't have to do anything. Just close your eyes."

He shuffles toward Felix on his knees, but Felix plants a foot against his chest to stop him. "Don't do this, Sylvain," he says. His voice quavers.

Without his hands, Felix can't balance well enough to keep Sylvain away. Sylvain dodges around his leg to bend down over Felix's lap. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm gonna take care of everything, baby. I'll make it good for you."

"Sylvain," Felix says again, but then his entire cock is in Sylvain's mouth and Felix doesn't have words anymore. Sylvain sucks him from the base to the tip and back again, working his tongue along the underside as he goes. Felix protests above him, but he reacts well to physical touch. His desire to spite Cornelia pales in comparison to Sylvain's experienced mouth.

Felix's cock grows hard in a few satisfying minutes. Sylvain rolls the head across his tongue a few times. He wants to make Felix come like this, to get a mouthful of his cum and swallow it, but Sylvain pulls away to address their captor.

"I don't suppose you're gonna toss us some lube, are you?"

"What's fun about that?" Cornelia answers, a sharp smile cutting across her face.

"I figured as much." Sylvain sighs and does his best to maneuver his bound arms. He can just manage to reach his asshole. That's something at least. "Sorry, Felix. Normally I'd let you come in my mouth, but right now I need you to spit on my hand."

"What? I'm not going to--"

"C'mon, Felix, spit is better than nothing. It'll hurt if we do it dry."

Sylvain turns his back to him and waits with his right hand extended. He can almost hear Felix arguing with himself. Felix's eyes must be darting around the room in search of any other escape, but they're bound, unarmed, and outnumbered. This is their best chance.

Felix's saliva hits Sylvain's fingers. Sylvain sighs in relief. "Thanks, buddy," he says. He turns back around so Felix doesn't have to watch before he slides a finger inside himself.

It still burns, even with the spit. Sylvain winces and bites his lip to keep quiet. He shoves a second finger in despite the pain. He can't get any of the right angles with his wrists tied, and there's no way he's gonna reach his prostate like this. But Sylvain stretches himself as best he can. He's not letting anyone else touch Felix.

He doesn't bother with the third finger. It's going to hurt anyway. Sylvain has accepted that. He'd rather just get it over with.

It takes four fucking tries to get lined up right. Felix keeps trying to squirm away, and Sylvain can't grip his cock to guide it in like he normally would. "Please," he whispers, "please stop moving, Felix, you have to let me do this, you have to--"

Felix holds himself very, very still, and the head of his cock slips inside.

Sylvain thinks he's going to pass out from the pain. He really fucked up the prep, he's definitely going to tear, he pushes himself down anyway. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will himself into loosening up. Goddess, it _hurts._ It hurts so much that Sylvain doesn't even notice Felix calling his name.

"I'm fine! It's fine," Sylvain says, his eyes flying open. He smiles shakily.

"You're crying."

Sylvain startles. Is he? He hadn't noticed. "I'm okay," he insists. It's such a bad lie. Even Dimitri wouldn't believe him. "Just close your eyes, Felix. It'll be okay."

"Sylvain, let me kiss you." Felix's voice cracks with desperation.

He shoves his face at Felix's. It's the worst, sloppiest kiss he's ever given. He just sobs into Felix's mouth as Felix clumsily licks at his parted lips. Sylvain keeps pushing himself down on Felix's cock until finally, _finally_ he feels his thighs hit Felix's. Sylvain lets his head drop down until his sweaty forehead rests against Felix's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," Felix says. Sylvain can feel his arms flexing, struggling against the ropes. He chuckles.

"Yeah, I do. It's okay. I've had worse."

He hasn't. Felix knows that. But he doesn't tell Sylvain to stop lying to him. Maybe he's figured out that Sylvain is trying to lie to himself.

Sylvain pushes himself up carefully. The stretch and tear hurts, but it's manageable. He sinks back down. Just set a rhythm, he tells himself. That's all it takes. The erection he got from sucking Felix off has wilted from the pain, but Felix is hard inside him, and that's what matters now.

He starts out slowly. If he rides Felix at a crawl, Sylvain can get himself used to the burn. He can think of kinder times. He can remind himself that he fantasized about sleeping with Felix more times than he can count, and he can delude himself into thinking that getting to do it at all is a privilege. Sylvain's life has never been about him getting what he wants. Maybe fucking Felix like this is all he deserves. Maybe that's why it hurts so much.

It doesn't matter. Sylvain keeps going.

Felix looks like he's going to cry. He whimpers every time Sylvain sits on his cock. "You're so tight," Felix chokes out.

"That's what makes it good, baby," Sylvain says. He winks like he doesn't know he's bleeding. "I always told you I had a great ass."

Felix makes a sound too strangled to be a laugh or a moan, but it has the essence of both. "It's so hot inside you," he says. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but--"

"It's okay. I'm hard, see? You're doing just fine. I'll take care of you."

"I wish I could touch you," Felix whispers. 

Sylvain swallows. He would give up his right arm to be able to hold Felix's hand right now. "I want to touch you, too," he says. He lays a soft kiss on Felix's lips. "When we get out of here, do you think I can finally have that hug?"

This time, Felix's laugh is clear, if brief. "Fuck it, I'll give you two."

"I'm holding you to that." Sylvain leans back to get a better angle. He lets out a long groan when he allows Felix's cock to hit his prostate. Spit and blood are no substitute for proper lube, but they've eased his way enough that Sylvain can feel some pleasure through the pain. "I'm gonna go faster now, okay?"

"Okay." It doesn't sound okay, but they've gone too far down this path to turn around now. Sylvain rocks back, guiding the head of Felix's cock against his prostate. He moans every time it hits. It doesn't feel as good as he makes it sound, but this is a kind of acting Sylvain is good at. He needs Felix to be into it enough to come.

It works. Felix groans below him, his wordless grunts occasionally giving way to words. Hearing his name fall from Felix's breathless lips makes Sylvain's dick twitch.

Felix's breathing stutters faster than Sylvain anticipated. He's nowhere close, but Felix is whispering his name into his neck like a prayer. "I can't--I can't hold it anymore, I'm sorry, I--" Felix's voice is choked.

Sylvain brushes his lips against Felix's hair. "Shh, it's okay, baby," he says. "Let it out." 

Felix comes in a hot, wet rush. He grits his teeth while it happens, biting back the moan Sylvain wanted to hear. Felix breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sylvain rubs himself against Felix's stomach, trying to get enough friction on his own cock to come. There isn't enough pressure. Sylvain craves a hand around his cock, stroking and squeezing him to climax, but it wouldn't count for Cornelia's stupid game. "Felix, I'm really sorry, but I need you to go again."

"I can't." His voice cracks.

"You heard the rules. We both have to come, and I haven't yet. If you want to get out of here, we have to--"

"Sylvain, please stop making me do this to you." Felix's voice is shattered glass and broken steel. It pierces Sylvain's heart. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Oh, baby, you've never hurt me." Sylvain kisses him on the lips, on the cheek, on the forehead.

"Not even the time I broke your wrist trying to learn disarming techniques?" Felix's tiny laugh ripples through them.

"Not even then."

"This is getting too sentimental," Cornelia snaps. "You, gag the red one." One of her soldiers approaches with a length of rope. It tastes like the anguish of doomed prisoners. The rope bites into the corners of Sylvain's mouth as the man ties it behind his head. "Let's see how well you do without his comforting lies," Cornelia says.

Sylvain leans into Felix's chest, his head settling in the crook of his shoulder. He can't fuck himself unless Felix is hard, so Sylvain grinds his hips down in circles. It's just pressure, but that's the best he can do. If he takes Felix's cock out now, he doesn't think he'll have the willpower to put it back in. Besides, how would he suck cock with his mouth full of rope?

Sylvain tries to communicate with his eyes what he cannot say with his tongue. _I need you to get hard for me, baby. Your cock feels so good inside me. It doesn't hurt anymore, you don't have to worry so much._ Cornelia has robbed him of more than just speech; she has stolen his only means of comforting Felix. He can't kiss the frown off of Felix's face. He can't tell him to imagine someone else, somewhere else. All he can do is pant into Felix's neck.

The second erection comes more slowly than Felix's first, but it does come. Sylvain's hole is slick with cum now. It's easier to bounce on Felix's cock, the burn in his thighs and ass familiar. It feels good this time.

Felix watches him, holding perfectly still like a hunter in the grass. His gaze is fixed on Sylvain's cock. Sylvain watches his eyes flick up and down to follow every thrust. Felix licks his lips. He's hypnotized.

A fond feeling curls in Sylvain's stomach alongside his arousal. He spares no thought to identifying it. He focuses instead on the pleasure jolting through him. 

His cum splatters across Felix's chest. Felix is still hard inside him, but Sylvain has lost his strength. He slumps against Felix and mumbles that he can move if he wants to come again. The gag swallows the words.

"Are you gonna untie us now?" Felix asks. He hunches his shoulders so that they curve protectively around Sylvain. Sylvain smiles around the rope.

"Not while you're awake, foolish boy." Cornelia says. She snaps her fingers.

Her soldiers' footsteps approach faster than Sylvain can shake himself lucid. There is a thump, and Felix's body jerks forward. Sylvain has just enough time to panic before another soldier's fist strikes the back of his own head and he joins Felix in unconsciousness.

When they awaken, Cornelia, her men, and their ropes are gone. Enough time has passed for soreness to permeate every muscle in Sylvain's body. It hurts even to try to stretch. Blood and cum have dripped down his legs and dried there.

He needs Felix's help to walk, but he can do it. Sylvain slings his arm around Felix's shoulder. Together they hobble out into the cold evening air. "This doesn't count as our first hug," Sylvain says.

"I know how to hold up my end of a bargain," Felix says. He pauses. "Sylvain?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't need to protect me like that. I can handle pain." Before Sylvain can respond, Felix continues. "But... Thank you."

Sylvain smiles. The motion cracks the layer of salt that his tears left down his cheeks. "You're welcome, Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> I do this thing where I make noncon/dubcon kind of sentimental to cope


End file.
